


星光与晨曦

by Sunshine0524



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, les miz
Genre: M/M, Starry Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine0524/pseuds/Sunshine0524
Summary: 1832.5.31Jehan pays a visit to the hospital to see Combeferre,and they watch the stars together.they share their opinions on the revolution,talk about starlight and Aroura .





	

**Author's Note:**

> 写了个英文Summary并没有什么用…  
> 正文仍然是中文的…  
> 这篇文如果翻英感觉会变成谷歌水平的机翻（。  
> 我爱向导和诗人，啊。  
> 献给他们，一切美好。

五月的最后一天。  
初夏的空气凉爽而干燥，路边的铃兰花开得零零落落，然而已经有了一二声聒噪的蝉鸣，夹杂在将暗的暮色里，扰得人心烦。  
“拉马克将军情况不太好。”  
他想起若李五分钟前告诉他的话，并且还正期待着他有所反应，“我很遗憾。”公白飞说，“不过我想——你该下班了。”  
若李看着他，那神情就像看着一个不可理喻的人一样，然后摇了摇头，没说什么，走了。  
公白飞收拾着桌上凌乱的病历，笔记和其他杂七杂八的东西——天知道这桌子怎么会这么乱，这可不像是有条不紊的向导会做出的事。  
他试图抚平笔记本微微皱起的一角，并把最后一份病历归档。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
他抬头，看见了那个声音的主人，热安正站在他身后，一双清澈的眸子似乎望得见底，温柔的浅褐色，让公白飞想起早春林间湿润的泥土气息，夹杂着新生的绿草，让他感到了希望，令人安心的，星星点点的希望，而此刻，热安眸子里便是这种神情。这么说也许并不准确，但这使公白飞舒展开了一个微笑：“不用，我自己来就好。”他合上笔记本，看向热安：“你今天怎么来了？”  
“来看看你。”勃鲁维尔迎上他的目光，“你这几个星期都没去缪尚。”  
“医院里很忙。”公白飞摆弄着笔记本的一角，稍稍移开了视线，“你知道的，不是吗？这儿也需要我。”突然，他似是想起了什么，转身从柜子里拿出一个小药瓶：“把这个带给安灼拉，让他好好休息。”  
“他最近好些了，暂时不需要这个。”诗人没有接，“再说，为什么你不自己给他？”那双坦率的眸子盯着公白飞，“你在躲什么？”  
“我没有……”公白飞的声音低了下去，“热安，我没有。”  
“你什么时候下班？”热安转移了话题。  
“马上。”公白飞说，他看着重新变得井井有条的桌子，回头冲热安笑了笑。  
“我们出去走走吧？”  
“好啊。”  
———————  
夜里的卢森堡公园比白天更静谧，人也少了许多，只有风拂过树叶时一阵阵轻柔的沙沙声，仿佛是恋人们的私语。  
“怎么想到来这儿？”公白飞和热安并排走着，在渐渐暗下来的天色里，他们只能看清对方的身影。  
“这儿很美啊。”热安在小径边的长椅上坐下，他的发梢上插着几朵铃兰，公白飞能嗅到那阵若隐若现的清香。  
“只可惜，夜幕总是会遮去一些美好的。”公白飞轻轻地说。  
“但是夜里和白天是两种不一样的美好，这并不是说，夜幕一旦降临，便不再美好。”热安说着，微微仰起头，向天空一指。  
公白飞顺着他的视线看去，点点星光洒下，如同一盏盏温柔的明灯，如同一颗颗晶莹的碎钻，缀在深蓝色的幕布上，如同热安眸子里的光。  
从前，他常常觉得，观察星空，便是隔着望远镜，仔细地窥视那一个个巨大的天体，它们曾是他彻夜不眠，加以研究的对象，那时候，他往往想起康德，想起理性与道德，正如他评价某些人的信条时所说的那句话，他一直坚信那是正确的。  
可是，为什么不从诗人的角度看星空呢？  
诗人眼中的星空更为广袤，更为感性，也能看到一些，曾经为他所忽略的东西。  
他望进热安的眼眸，在那里，似乎也积聚着星光。  
“你是对的，热安。"他的声音低得如同风的呢喃，“星空是夜晚赐予的最动人的礼物，并且，诗人总是和天空更为亲近的。”  
“不，我爱天空，可我也亲近大地，在土地上，有花，有树，也有人们，人们，便是一种希望——希望不仅仅应该只在诗歌里被提及，希望，应该是切实的，可以看得见的，正像这星空一样。”  
“星空是切实的吗？”  
“为什么不是呢？如果烈焰和曙光都是切实的，那么星空也是如此。”  
“可是烈焰有星光所没有的威慑力，烈焰也许可以点燃整个巴黎，甚至焚烧我们自身，而星光不能。”公白飞停顿了一下，“不过，我更爱星光，至少现在是如此。”  
“而这也许就是星光的魅力，它比烈焰更为柔和，它并不靠吞噬征服世界，而是潜移默化，一点点地改变这个世界，它平等地照耀着每一个人，甚至能照到阳光所不能及的角落，不是吗？”  
“是的。”公白飞感到热安正轻轻地靠在他肩上。  
“那么，你还会选择投身烈焰吗？”过了一会儿，诗人轻声问道。  
良久的沉默，勃鲁维尔以为公白飞已经睡着了。  
“会。”他听到向导回答，那语调表明他还清醒着，并且若有所思。  
“星空虽然美好，然而我们应该看到脚下泥潭中的人们，那儿，即使有星光，他们也无暇抬头仰望，而燃烧一场大火的意义就在于此，虽然我不赞成把巴黎放在火舌上，但是那总比什么也不做要好。我们能做的，就是尽量不让火势伤及无辜。”他轻轻握住热安的手，“也许这场大火并不足以形成一个真正的黎明，但我们至少可以留下几缕晨曦。”  
“我想，我们的确可以留下一些什么，无论是晨曦，还是星光——烈焰中的星光。”热安摘下发上的铃兰，别在公白飞口袋里，“而我们，将会化作一颗星，直到黎明来临。”  
“星光也许是微不足道的，然而它能够指引人们前进——向着曙光前进。”  
“星光是留给来者的，而我们，将坚定地等待晨曦。”热安将公白飞的手握得更紧了一些，没有再放开，“我和你一起。”  
公白飞望着天空深处，在深沉的夜色里，一颗明亮的光点正闪烁着，将那一抹深蓝染得格外皎洁而温柔。  
那大概便是希望的光。  
“晨曦，终是会降临的。”  
“我也相信如此。”热安笑了笑，眸子里闪着光。  
夜风微微有些凉，公白飞靠近热安，汲取着他身上的温度。  
他们都没有再说话，空气中传来风声和蝉鸣，而星光，静静笼罩着这张长椅，直到他们沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，公白飞和热安，我那柔软而OOC的心目中最不能虐的两个人  
> 本意真的只是想让他们俩看一次星星…  
> 在我看来，领袖和向导虽然也有“志同道合”之名，但具体到对革命的看法，两人还是有所分歧【具体可见杀死炮长和飞儿死去时】“公白飞补充并纠正着安灼拉”“革命的逻辑或许可以归结为战斗，但它的哲学却只能导致和平”“安灼拉近于义，公白飞近于仁”【没有语文表达能力的我只能搬原著】  
> 或者，安灼拉是雅各宾派，而飞儿是吉伦特（引自某位公民）。  
> 用我自己的话说，安灼拉是殉道者，而公白飞是哲学家。  
> 而诗人和哲学家总是有某些共同之处的，也许诗人的色调更为柔和。  
> 他们仰望星光，他们等待晨曦，但他们也投身烈焰。  
> 他们化作一颗星。  
> 我看着他们，他们正对我微笑。  
> 我仿佛听到他们说：  
> “晨曦，终是会降临的。”  
> 我伸出手，握住一捧星光，正如我握住他们的手。  
> 多好。


End file.
